


Explosion

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Regret
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: Il ne l'a pas écoutée, alors elle ne l'écoutera pas.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Explosion

« Reste. Reste avec moi. S'il te plaît. Reste. »

Il ne l'a pas écoutée, il a secoué la tête et il a dit non, tout était pour Cersei, cet homme bon que tu vois en moi, c'est un rêve brisé, renonce à cette idée.

Jaime est parti au galop sur son cheval et là, le cœur de Brienne s'est fissuré et elle s'est mise à pleurer.

.

Il ne l'a pas écoutée, il est retourné dans cette ville maudite, là où le Roi Fou a crié de tous les brûler, là où sa sœur a fait tout exploser, là où tout a commencé et où tout va se terminer.

Il ne l'a pas écoutée, et au fond, elle le savait, c'est Cersei qu'il aimait, c'est Cersei qu'il voulait sauver, c'est vraiment dommage parce que tout ça c'était vain, tout ça c'était pour rien, le Donjon Rouge s'est effondré et n'en déplaise à Arya, ce sont des pierres qui l'ont tuée, tout ça pour ça, ça n'en valait pas la peine, la mère de la folie n'était plus qu'une ombre du passé mais il y avait de l'ironie là-dessous, le Régicide ne l'a pas suivie, dans ses yeux il y avait encore de la vie et quand elle l'a trouvé, Brienne s'est dit que ce n'était pas fini.

.

Il ne l'a pas écoutée et c'était un homme brisé, c'était un homme condamné, la mère des dragons avait triomphé, elle avait tout brûlé et Jaime était un traître, elle voulait le faire payer. Tyrion l'a suppliée, non, pitié, Majesté, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer mais Daenerys a juste ri, c'était le rire de la folie qui a résonné dans la nuit. Elle a regardé Brienne, et peut-être qu'elle a eu un peu de peine, peut-être que tout son cœur n'avait pas brûlé dans ce feu de malheur, elle l'a regardée et elle a dit, allez-y, le Régicide ne verra pas une autre nuit, moi j'ai gagné et j'ai l'éternité, j'ai l'éternité pour tout brûler.

.

« Tu ne m'as pas écoutée. »

Il était enfermé, les yeux baissés et quand elle l'a vu Brienne n'a pas voulu pleurer, il l'a abandonnée, il a choisi Cersei et c'est ce qui allait le tuer. Malgré tout elle est tombée à genoux, elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait cet abruti, elle a voulu croire que quelque chose les unissait mais elle a lu dans ses yeux, il lui a crié, c'est fini, je suis fini, pourquoi es-tu venue ici, je t'ai déjà blessée, je t'ai déjà brisée, pourquoi te tortures-tu ainsi, alors elle l'a embrassé et elle a laissé ses larmes couler.

Jaime l'a serrée contre lui et il a dit, pardon, je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse comme ça, et elle a répondu, je sais, ne t'en fais pas, elle le sait, dans une autre vie ils auraient pu être heureux, c'était pas de chance de tomber dans celle-ci, celle avec deux reines atteintes de folie. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien à dire elle a souri, dans ce sourire il y avait tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et ça, ça ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était trop fort pour périr.

Alors elle s'est levée et elle est sortie avec une nouvelle résolution, non, ce n'est pas fini, tu ne brûleras pas, Jaime.

.

Le lendemain Daenerys l'a traîné dans les rues et tous ses soldats l'ont vu, regardez, il a trahi la reine dragon, cet homme il valait pas grand chose au fond, c'est un traître, un tueur de roi, il était temps qu'il reçoive sa punition, un rugissement a retenti, il venait des entrailles du dragon, à genoux devant elle il y avait Tyrion mais rien de ce qu'il a dit n'a suffi, un lion, c'est tout petit, contre un dragon ce n'est pas assez, je vous conseille de reculer, elle a dit, sinon, je vous brûlerai aussi, mais lui continuait de hurler Jaime, Jaime, Jaime, alors elle en a eu assez et ses soldats l'ont évacué, vous êtes un traître vous aussi, ne pensez pas vous en tirer, maintenant, je suis la reine et je le resterai.

Brienne a pensé à Sansa, non, la reine de glace n'aimerait pas ça, elle les a prévenus et ils auraient dû l'écouter, maintenant ils n'ont plus que leurs yeux pour pleurer et trop de cendres dans les cheveux pour s'en débarrasser.

C'était triste, vraiment, c'était Tyrion qui a hurlé, vous m'avez promis un monde meilleur, et c'était Jaime qui pleurait, et Brienne qui contemplait leur malheur, brisée.

.

Il ne l'a pas écoutée, s'il l'avait fait, s'il était resté, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, ils seraient restés tous les deux, elle a pensé qu'ils se seraient aimés, elle a fermé les yeux et elle a vu un mariage, des enfants, ces trucs stupides auxquels on pense quand on est amoureux. C'est dommage, vraiment, une vie gâchée, tout ça parce qu'il n'est pas resté, peut-être qu'elle aurait dû mieux le supplier, elle ne savait pas, tout ça, c'était que des possibilités envolées, c'était rien, c'était du vide, tout a explosé, ça n'arrivera jamais.

Daenerys a fait préparer un bûcher, elle voulait le brûler, elle voulait encore du feu et Brienne voyait celui dans ses yeux et ça l'a effrayée mais elle était déterminée. La mère des dragons était enivrée par sa victoire, elle était habillée tout en noir, ses soldats se massaient pour l'apercevoir mais ils étaient loin, trop loin, ils pensaient qu'elle ne craignait rien, le prisonnier était enchaîné, il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer, Daenerys Targaryen était l'Imbrûlée, elle ne pouvait pas être tuée.

Alors Brienne s'est avancée et elle a saisi son épée.

.

C'est une explosion, ce qu'elle va faire, ce qui en sortira ce ne sera pas du bon mais elle est déterminée, elle ne laissera pas Jaime brûler. Daenerys ne regarde pas, ce qu'elle regarde c'est l'horizon, c'est ses conquêtes à venir, c'est pas de chance parce que Brienne regarde le passé, c'est Port-Réal incendiée, le Régicide brisé, leur vie partie en fumée.

« Brienne ? »

Il l'a vue, bien sûr qu'il l'a vue, lui il la regarde, il veut une dernière belle image avant de partir, avant de souffrir.

« Ne fais pas ça ! »

Elle le regarde mais elle n'hésite même pas, il ne l'a pas écoutée, alors elle ne l'écoutera pas.

Une explosion, c'est vraiment ce que c'est, quand le corps de Daenerys est traversé par son épée. Une explosion, c'est vraiment ce que c'est, quand tous ses soldats se mettent à hurler, ses Dothrakis et ses Immaculés, quand ils se précipitent sur elle et qu'elle sait qu'ils vont la transpercer, les transpercer tous les deux, mais au moins, ça ira vite, il n'y aura pas de feu.

Elle regarde Jaime et Jaime la regarde. Il ne l'a pas écoutée et elle le regrette, ce qu'il reste c'est un grand peut-être, ce qu'il reste c'est un dernier baiser, un dernier regard, vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Tout est fini mais ce n'est pas si grave, ils ont été heureux, juste un peu, et dans une prochaine vie, il l'écoutera et il restera.


End file.
